The present invention relates generally to a sensing system configured to detect the presence and/or absence of a user proximate a toilet (e.g., supported on a toilet seat) and, more particularly, to such a sensing system that includes a capacitive sensor interfacing with a controller for operating at least one toilet operating system, such as a toilet bowl pre-wetting system, an odor removal system, and/or a flushing system.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sensing system for a toilet includes a capacitive sensor having an electrode electrically coupled with tank water received within a toilet tank, the electrode and the tank water together being configured to sense a user outside of the toilet tank. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The capacitive sensor is configured to send a signal to the controller in response to sensing the user. A toilet actuator is in electrical communication with the controller. The controller is configured to actuate the toilet actuator in response to the signal from the capacitive sensor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a toilet includes a toilet bowl, a toilet tank positioned above the toilet bowl, and a seat supported by the toilet bowl. A capacitive sensor includes an electrode in fluid communication with water received within the toilet tank. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The capacitive sensor is configured to send a signal to the controller.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a plumbing fixture comprises a vessel containing water, and a capacitive sensor including an electrode in fluid communication with the water received within the vessel. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The capacitive sensor is configured to send a signal to the controller in response to detecting a user touching or in proximity to the vessel.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling a toilet includes the step of providing a toilet including a toilet tank containing water for delivery to a toilet bowl. A flush valve is configured to control the flow of water from the toilet tank to the toilet bowl. The method further includes the steps of positioning a capacitive sensor within the toilet tank, the capacitive sensor including an electrode in electrical communication with the water within the toilet tank, and detecting a signal provided by the capacitive sensor. The method also includes a step of comparing a measure of the signal with a threshold to determine if a person is sitting on a toilet seat supported by the toilet bowl.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.